deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharlick Shiga
Background Sharlick Shiga, is the third prince of Shiga Kingdom. Formerly engaged to Ringrande Oyugock. He was a candidate for the Shiga Eight Swords but was prematurely given rights to wield his country's holy sword, Claiomh Solais, and similarly became the second of Shiga Eight Swords. He's extremely short tempered, preferring to resort to violence to solve all his problems; and will not hesitate for a single second to order his holy knight retainer boy (a sadistic battle maniac who would be more than happy to murder by slashing people to death with a smile) to execute somebody via beheading on the spot for any reason that made him angry, be it a maid or another noble. He's also no stranger to using lethal force at full strength personally to hit someone he didn't like (initially trying to kill Sera before finding out who she was)...evidently not being the first or second time he's snuffed a life out at a whim if he's used to having this kind of cruel attitude on a everyday basis. The prince is regarded as a troublemaker in the royal capital. About 10 years ago, he laid his hands on the daughter of a lord who had been decided to marry someone else, in no time at all, one earl territory was on the verge of rebelling against Shiga kingdom. This matter was also the reason for the cancellation of the engagement between Ringrande and the prince. Originally he should have been confined in a remote monastery, or rather a royal villa away under the pretense of recuperating from sickness, but he could be forgiven if he succeeds as a holy knight due to his excellent swordsmanship. The bad rumor didn't die out even after he had become a holy knight, but it seemed that he hadn't caused any big problem like he did with the territory lord afterwards. 8-13 He also has sired a lot of illegitimate bastard children, having "dealt" with them--implying he had them all killed. The prince "sees women as only tools for giving birth to children," as Ringrande phrased it, and even intended on forcibly taking her sister Sera (and another 3rd duke's daughter) as his wife as well to furthur his ambition of becoming emperor. (LN Vol 6) He's one of the most hated people by other characters in this universe (for good reason)...however he still has hordes of young women who fawn over him like fangirls meeting a famous celebrity, completely ignorant of his true nature. Appearance He's been described as a handsome young man in white armor. Plot Oyugock Capital The third prince interrupts a spar between Ringrande and Satou that happens in Toruma's residence; Ringrande had previously sought Toruma's house to escape the pursuit of Sharlick. Who tries to exploit their already void engagement to get close to her but when that doesn't work, one of his companions that accompanies him there, decides to attack Satou to forcefully make Ringrande reconsider. Sealing Satou's moves by insisting if he draws his sword in front of his highness, Sharlick, that would make him a rebel. Satou's plays along, assessing the situation, and decides to take on an attack as it's a best answer for a low-risk outcome. Karina comes to his defense, as does Toruma, who details Satou as Baron Muno's retainer but Sharlick disregards that and chooses to insult the Muno territory. Which riles up both Karina and Satou until Toruma speaks about Satou's Muno and Gururian exploits and that he's a guest of Duke Oyugock and thus the prince leaves not taking things too seriously. Not before leaving ominous line about the demon lord awakening in the Oyugock capital as if expecting it. In the Light Novel version, instead of Toruma's residence, the encounter takes place at Sera's temple. Sera interrupted the prince who came to see Ringrande by asking what his reason for coming was, which set his anger off to immediately try and kill Sera by striking her with his full strength with his gauntlet backhand--something that would have snapped the neck of an ordinary girl, and seriously injure Sera. He would have succeeded if Satou hadn't stepped in and grabbed his hand midair. The prince called Satou a plebeian before ordering both he and Sera be executed by his crazy retainer. A scuffle ensured, and the prince eventually heard that the girl he tried to kill was Sera, after which he revealed his grand plan of becoming emperor by marrying 3 duke's daughters. Not long they all were interrupted by a terrorist attack, attacking the temple. The next major time we see the prince is during his exhibition match with Ringrande in the tournament, which Ringrande was supposed to throw the match and let him win due to him wielding the kingdom's sword--a symbol that should never lose. They fought seriously with one another, before the match was stopped by the appearance of the yellow-skilled greater demon (whom Sharlick mistakes for a demon lord), and goes off to fight him. In that time, the hopelessness of fighting with an incredibly overpowered demon led to Ringrande using a talisman to summon Hero Hayato Masaki from his dimensional ship with a prayer to God Parion, at the cost of potentially shortening her own lifespan. At the same time, Satou appeared as Hero Nanashi in a new persona/outfit, weakening the greater demon for Hayato so he could finish him off and exact his vengeance for his former fallen comrades in Hayato's previous fight with the greater demon. This was not before the yellow-skinned greater demon summoned hordes of monsters and several colossal sized whales from the sky, which were known in legends as floating fortresses; called Monstrous Fish. In the middle of the chaotic battle, The prince attacked Hero Nanashi thinking he was a new enemy, by launching his holy sword, Claiomh Solais at him with magic. Satou (as Nanashi) easily avoided it, caught the sword mid-air, drained it of magic, and kept the holy sword for himself. Before the Great Monstrous Fish could do much damage, Satou sliced them into sushi-like pieces with a condensed laser, which led to huge worm-like monster parasites to escape said defeated whales, landing on the stadium, and attacking nearby people--particularly the prince and his battle-maniac holy knight boy. The parasites broke their armor, and drained them of their blood, energy, and stealing their levels. The battle maniac boy is in more horrible state than the prince, but he's stabbing the monster corpses while laughing loudly as if he's gone mad. Meanwhile the prince was being toyed with small fry monsters, getting inflicted by intoxicant poison, while fighting them with nothing but a dagger after having practically giving away his holy sword. Satou used his new sword Claiomh Solais to eliminate the remaining weak monsters. At this point however, the prince now looks even worse than the battle maniac boy, looking like a very elderly man with wrinkles and white hair, with his level dropped from upper 40's to upper 20's, while the battle maniac boy was still in upper 30's without white hair. Satou completely healed the prince and his cohorts only of their damage so the doesn't get a bad aftertaste of MPK by leaving them to die, but he didn't do anything for their white hair and rapid aging since he had no obligation to. After the battle, it's shown that the prince was sent to a faraway monastery at the eastern end of the Royal Territory in Shiga Kingdom; the feudal equivalent to a nursing home for sick seniors or the nuthouse. It's unknown what happened to the former battle maniac holy knight boy after the fight, but it can be assumed that he had a similar fate to the prince. Much later in the series, he finds out the news of Satou defeating a demon lord becoming a "Demon Lord Slayer" through the grapevines when maids and the nuns were gossiping about rumors, resulting in him disappearing off into who knows where. This fit of rage is apparently noted to be more awful than his usual fits at the monastery, showing that not much of his personality has changed on the inside...although the maids and nuns there don't seem to be too bothered by that (or even by his disappearance), having the leisure to gossip and laugh while having honey cakes...which makes sense given how the prince was just a weakened feeble cranky old man now upon coming to the monastery, a husk of his former self. Skills Quote *"RIIIIIIIIIIINGRANDEEEEEEEEEEE" *"PEN, DRAGOOOOOOOOOON!" (15 Intermission 8) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shiga Kingdom's Royalty Category:Shiga Eight Swords Category:Human Category:Demons